


[Fanart] An Early Victory

by MoonGoddex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/pseuds/MoonGoddex
Summary: Leon sharing a victory with his Pokemon before he became Champion!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] An Early Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tempt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempt/gifts).




End file.
